1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector incorporated with an ejecting member interengaged to a partition wall thereof so as to stabilize it during operation.
2. Description of Related Art
IC (integrated circuit) cards are known in the art and contain artificial intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. A card reader is used to read the information or retrieve the memory stored on the card. IC cards are used in countless applications today, including video cameras, smart-phones, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, pc adapters and other electronic applications.
A typical card connector is described in Taiwan Patent TW M288021, hereinafter referred to as the '021 patent. The card connector disclosed in this issue connection, The '201 patent discloses a connector body comprising a housing with a receiving slot for receiving a card and a metal shell for covering the housing. The connector further includes an ejecting device comprising a slider which is pushed in during insertion of the card and slides between a forward position or loading position of the card and a back position or insertion position of the card, a spring for biasing the slider to its back position and a cam mechanism for limiting the sliding operation of the slider. The mechanism is provided on a top surface of the slider and comprises a first guide groove defining the forward position of the slider, a second guide groove defining the back position of the slider, and a pin member for movement within the grooves which defines the slider's position. The slider is received in an elongate recess communicating with the receiving slot and adjacent to a side of the housing, and said slider is covered by the metal shell. The surface of the recess is lower than the receiving slot for guiding the slider slide between the forward position and the back position.
A typical problem of this type connector is that the difference in height between the recess and the receiving slot is unobvious as the measure of the connector becomes smaller and smaller, so the guiding effect on the slider of the recess is insignificant, and the slider would slide or slant into the receiving slot, maybe cause the card is unlocked in the loading position.
Another problem is that when ejecting the card out of the loading position by a double push operation, the force of the spring is so strong to eject the card fly out of the receiving slot.
Hence, an improved card connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.